Forgetfulness
by Dancingforever
Summary: Neville is always forgetting something, when he's looking for Trevor, he realizes he's not the only one who's forgetful... Luna/Neville FTW!


Forgetfulness

**A/N: just a super fluffy one-shot for Luna/Neville, The perfect couple J.K Rowling didn't put together ****L. Okay so it takes place during ****Chamber of Secrets. ****Lets just pretend Luna has a pet ;)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…because my favorite couples never ended up together SO I don't own it.

"Trevor? Trevor? Where are you?" I called running through the hallways of Hogwarts. I got a strange look from a 5th year Hufflepuff.

"My toad." I explained. He nodded and walked off not offering to help. I sighed and ran some more, looking for the blasted toad. Hermione, the only person who ever would help me with the bloody toad, was busy with Harry and Ron so I was on my own.

"I got Bertie Bott's, Trevor! Your favorite!" I called, holding up a box of Every Flavored Jelly Beans. No sign of him. I stood in the hallway, waiting for someone to come.

"Ickle Second year, lost is Ickle toad? How vewy, vewy sad." Peeves called in a squeaky baby voice. I looked at him and sighed.

"First the Ickle Firstie now you! Ha, this has been a WONDERFUL day!" He said with a smirk.

"I-I'll get the Bloody Baron, Peeves." I muttered. Peeves snickered, but he left.

"Skepe? Skepe where are you?" I heard the call of a far off voice. I stood up and saw a girl skipping through the halls. Her long blonde hair flew behind her as she skipped, like a cape. She soon saw me and ran up to me.

"Have you seen a kitty? It's white and it has a squashed nose and makes a funny noise when you touch its left ear." She asked, her voice just above a whisper. I smiled, at her, for it reminded me so much of me. "No, I'm sorry. I'm looking for a toad though, he's ugly, brown, and fat." I replied. She giggled and sat beside me.

"I have a horrible case of forgetfulness, my father said it's because I eat yams. He doesn't like yams, and he remembers everything." She whispered, in all seriousness.

"I eat yams too. My grandmother told me I forget everything because I'm related to my Uncle Algie." I replied.

"But I got a rememberall though so that helps." I commented, holding out the glass ball, which was permanently red.

"How are you supposed to remember what you've forgotten?" The girl questioned.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. She giggled and smiled a bright, big smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Luna Patienta Lovegood. Most call me Loony Lovegood though, but I don't mind." She said, jutting out her hand.

"I'm Neville Leonardo Longbottom. Most people call me stupid, but I just ignore them." I said shaking her hand, with a satisfied smile.

"So you haven't Skepe? That's too bad, she's so cute and fluffy. I bet Thalia just hid it. She's always hiding my stuff, but I guess it's okay." She said optimistically.

"No, I'm sorry. I hope we can find it. I hope we can find Trevor though. He's a toad. I don't care for him much, he bit me once." I muttered.

"I thought toads didn't have teeth." Luna said, raising a platinum blonde eyebrow.

"Trevor does." I said showing her my finger, which had a strange looking bite mark.

"Oh, well that's not good." She said with a frown.

"Skepe just sits around, she doesn't move much except when you touch her ear. Then she makes a funny sound and her foot twitches." she said with a smile.

"Lets find her!" I said with a smile.

"We can find Trevor too!" she replied, standing up. I nodded and stood up.

We walked down the hall, but soon, we forgot what we were looking for, and we ended up just walking through the halls. Suddenly, we saw a streak of white.

"Oh! Skepe!" Luna called, catching a little white cat. She rubbed it's ear and it made a growling/choking sound. I pet its back as she hugged it.

"Oh Skepe, I thought the Nargles had you! You silly, silly cat." she giggled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the help Neville. I hope you find your toad." She said, with a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and watched her skip away. For once, I was glad I had such a bad case of forgetfulness.


End file.
